Kuroko no Touma sama
by Nyx Stefanus
Summary: Kuroko who was saved by Touma inside a crumbling building has awaken her love towards Touma! What will she do to make Touma hers!


**Kuroko no Touma-sama**

By: Nyx Stefanus

* * *

**Chapter 1**

[Continuation from Episode 7 of Index II]

[Kuroko's View]

"Kuroko!"

"Onee-sama!"

In the midst of the falling building, I shouted that name. A few moments ago, when I thought I was going to die, onee-sama shot her railgun into the building creating a huge hole on the wall and destroyed the floor I was lying on.

While falling, there was a man running towards me without hesitation even though debris was falling from above. It was Kamijou Touma, the man who was close with onee-sama. I didn't know what he was doing here.

He grabbed me with his left arm; but he didn't stop there. He kept running towards the center of the energy vortex, and extended his right arm. The moment he touched it, the power disappeared in an instant as if everything I saw just now was an illusion.

When everything calmed down, he stood up while holding me on his arms. He turned his face towards me, and smiled. His smiling face left a deep impression in my heart at that moment. I gathered the rest of my energy, and whispered to him.

"What... are you?"

And then, my consciousness fell into the darkness.

* * *

[Kuroko's View]

It was already few hours since I woke up inside this room in the hospital. After the intense battle last night, I lost consciousness and when I opened my eyes I was already inside the hospital. Even though I could not remember what happened after it, all I could remember clearly from last night's incident was one thing; the man who saved me and risked himself in the midst of the falling building.

I looked at my side, and my onee-sama was sitting on the sofa while gazing at the sky, watching the movement of the clouds. I was already happy with onee-sama presence in this room even though she did nothing. But, my mind was still cloudy because of thinking about Kamijou Touma since I woke up.

I tried asking my onee-sama who knew more about him.

"Nee, onee-sama..."

"What is it, Kuroko?"

Onee-sama was drinking a can of isotonic drink that she bought on the vending machine near the lobby of this hospital. I woke up my body, and looked at her face seriously.

"What is your relationship with Kamijou Touma?"

"Pfft!"

She bursted her drink out of her mouth. It was epic; for a short moment I could see a small rainbow made from the mist.

"W-what the heck are you asking so suddenly?"

Onee-sama stood up suddenly, and she was completely bewildered because of the unexpected question.

"From last night's incident I saw that onee-sama trusted him enough until you allowed him to help with last night's incident. So, I was curious about this."

"Well, about that matter... How to say it..."

With a red face, she murmured to herself, thinking of the most accurate way to explain it.

"Hmm... that! You know, Touma has helped me with many things in the past which even myself couldn't solve, so I know that he would help me if I was in trouble!"

She said it quickly while sweating a lot even though the air conditioner inside this hospital was quite powerful.

"Hmm..."

Somehow I had a doubt about it...

"So, how did exactly onee-sama become close to Kamijou Touma at the first place?"

"Hmm..."

After thinking for a while, onee-sama opened her mouth with hesitation. She looked away from me, while having a blushed face.

"W-well, in the past I often challenged him to a fight almost every time I met him. So, we got closer because of that."

"Wow, onee-sama? Aren't you being a bit too merciless on him? If you keep on doing that, you will end up being a killer one day."

I laughed. My onee-sama was one of the strongest Level 5 espers in this city, and there was almost no chance that someone could defeat my onee-sama. It was even difficult for the same Level 5 esper to be able to win against my onee-sama.

"Well, that's the point. I _haven't been able to beat him even once._"

She said it shyly, while avoiding my eyes by looking down at the floor.

It took me a few moment to understand her sentence.

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Onee-sama covered her ears with both of her hands.

I was completely surprised. I never thought that someone could win against my onee-sama; furthermore it was onee-sama's complete defeat! My curiosity about him grew larger.

"You are over reacting, Kuroko."

"Of course I would be surprised! Onee-sama is one of the few Level 5 espers in this city! There's almost no chance that someone can defeat you that easily."

"I used to not accepting the fact that he always defeated me. But now, I have given up in the idea of challenging him again in a fight."

"So, onee-sama. What's his power?"

I looked at her seriously. If this man was able to defeat my onee-sama that easily, he must be a really strong Level 5 esper!

"I have completely no idea regarding that matter."

"Is his power somehow completely cancel your electric power?"

"Kuroko, have you ever heard about the rumor where The Accelerator was defeated by an unknown person?"

I nodded. Of course I knew. Accelerator was literally the strongest man in this city; even onee-sama herself couldn't defeat him using her boasted rail gun. When the rumor that Accelerator was defeated by an unknown person, almost all espers in this city knew about it.

"Well, the person who defeated him was Kamijou Touma. I saw him beating up The Accelerator right in front of me. So I don't think his power is an electric-cancelling power."

I was dumbstruck. A person who could defeat _The_ Accelerator? What kind of monster Kamijou Touma was? I was left confused.

At that moment, my head became full with Kamijou Touma.

* * *

[Kuroko's View]

The next day I was released from the hospital, I immediately went to Judgment's office to do research about Kamijou Touma; the true strongest esper in this city. When I arrived at the office, I opened the door. Immediately, I saw Uiharu reading a magazine while sitting on a sofa just across the room. From what I could see, it seemed that there was no work for Judgment for today.

"Uiharu."

"Yes?"

She closed the magazine that she was reading, and looked up at me.

"Can you help me? I want to find the detail of an esper."

In an instant, she looked back at me seriously.

"Was there any incident happening just now?"

"No, it's just about my personal curiosity. I heard some detail about a man from onee-sama, but I just couldn't believe it. So, I want to do research about him by myself."

Uiharu took a deep breath, and she looked relaxed.

"Oh, I see. I thought there was another big incident happened."

She stood up, and walked towards the computer which was in the corner of the room, and sat down on the chair. She typed in the password, and then opened the Academy City's students database.

"So, what's the name of the man you are looking for?"

I walked towards her, and stood just behind her.

"His name is Kamijou Touma. I believe he is one of the Level 5 espers in this city."

"Okay."

She turned her body towards the computer, and then she began typing at an amazing speed. Her eyes moved quickly, looking at every data that appeared on the screen. After a few minutes, she stopped her movement and looked at me.

"Are you sure you got the name right?"

"Absolutely."

"Well, with that name, I couldn't find a match at all or even a connection with the Level 5 espers. I tried expanding the search area to Level 4, but the result is the same. I even tried switching the first name with the surname, but no positive match came out."

I was thinking for a moment. If that man was not in neither Level 5 nor Level 4, how in the world did he manage to beat the 2 strongest people in this city?

"Uiharu, can you expand the search area to Level 1 until Level 3?"

"Okay."

She turned her body again, and began typing. Because there were much more students in Level 1 to Level 3 compared to Level 4 & 5, it took her much more time to finish the search.

"0 result. I think you got the name wrongly. Or maybe... either he erased all traces of his identity from the database or from the first time he's not a student from this city."

Those two possibilities were almost impossible. It was impossible to hack into the database, because it was managed constantly by the AI, and it had firewalls several generations ahead of the world's standard. It was also impossible for him to be an outsider, because outsiders were always under surveillance. At the moment an outsider misused his/her power, Judgment or the Anti Skill would be notified suddenly.

Knowing that Kamijou Touma was a complete mystery, I tried the last hope of knowing him.

"Uiharu, can you search in the Level 0's database? Maybe he faked his identity or something."

She nodded, and continued her work.

It was impossible for a Level 0 to be able to beat 2 persons from the Level 5, so I thought that the result would be negative again. But...

"Kuroko! I had 1 match from the Level 0 database!"

"What!"

I was surprised. I never thought that that person was really a Level 0 esper. I looked at the screen closely. When I saw the photo, it was definitely him.

"Is this the person you are looking for, Kuroko?"

"Yes. Can you move? I want to read his profile data."

"Okay."

Uiharu nodded, and she stood up. She walked towards the sofa, sat there, and continued reading the magazine while I sat down on the desk chair. There I began reading all details regarding Kamijou Touma.

After I finished reading his data, I left the office and walked back to my dormitory. On the way, I kept on thinking about him.

"Kamijou Touma... A high school student living alone in an apartment, far away from his own home. On the first look, everything is normal, from parents' background to his achievements in school. Hmmm..."

I was deep in thought and unconsciously murmured that repeatedly. Just when I stood in a cross-section, I saw the man that I was thinking about just across the road.

"!"

My face turned hot in an instant.

I was really surprised. I never thought that the person I was thinking about would appear in front of me just like that! Without hesitation, I teleported to the rooftop of the building just behind me, and began observing him.

"Wait. Why do I have to hide in the first place?"

How stupid I was! It was like as if I had done something terrible to him, and too shy to meet him face to face.

So, I began my observation of him from far away to fulfill my curiosity.

* * *

[Touma's View]

I was standing on one of the corners in the cross-section when I saw Kuroko on the opposite on the road. I was thinking of greeting her and congratulating her for going out of the hospital. When I was just about to wave my hand, our eyes met.

Kuroko suddenly had a blush on her face, and used her teleportation to jump to somewhere else. I was quite surprised with her reaction. Maybe she remembered an urgent appointment? Well, it was none of my business.

I sighed, and continued walking towards my own apartment.

On the way, I entered a convenience store to check one of my favorite magazines. When I entered, I saw Himegami flipping through pages of a fashion magazine. I greeted her, and we had some conversations about school, recent events, and many other subjects.

When I exited the store, I suddenly felt someone watching me from far away. I quickly turned my head, and glanced quickly the buildings around me. And then, my eyes stopped at one of the small alley between the book shop and the bank. I saw a tied brown hair standing out. Because I thought it was just someone resting there, I began walking again towards my apartment.

When I was near a park, I saw Kanzaki sitting on the bench while reading a novel. When she realized that I was looking at her, she stood up and bowed down.

I walked quickly towards her.

"Oi oi Kanzaki, you don't need to be that polite towards me. What I did last time with Amakusa and Anglican Church was based on my own will. You don't need to be that respectful towards me. Besides, I already told you the same thing when I was still in hospital."

"But..."

I sighed. I began telling her again the same thing again twice before she seemed to completely understand what I was trying to convey. Why did I have to feel this tired just from going back to school? How misfortune I was.

Just after I said goodbye and turned my body from her, I felt a stare again, but this time it had a killing. I began to think, did I do something that made someone angry? I had no idea at all, and I began walking really fast, trying to run from that place.

When I was in front of a shopping mall near my apartment, I bumped into a girl there.

"Ouch!"

"Hey, watch your step you idio-"

When I looked at her face, the person that I bumped into just now was a person that I knew really well.

"Ah. Biribiri."

"Don't call me that! I have a name and it's Misaka Mikoto!"

It was Misaka Mikoto, an electric power user who loved to challenge me every time we met. However, recently she never challenged me again but instead she always seemed angry whenever we met.

"So Misaka, what are you doing around here?"

"I just came back from Judgment's office. I wanted to visit Kuroko there, but she was already gone back to the dormitory when I was there. So, I was planning to kill some time in the arcade in this mall."

"I see..."

After a few moment of silence, Misaka had a blush on her face and looked away from me, trying to hide her embarassment. While stuttering, she started to talk to me.

"H-hey... If y-you have some free time, w-w-would you play w-with me in the arcade?"

"Oo that's a good idea. Okay then, let-"

Just when I was about to finish my sentence...

"!"

I felt a stare again, but this time it had a serious amount of killing intent that my legs started to tremble out of fear.

"I-I'm sorry Misaka. I forgot that today I have to prepare dinner. So, I cannot go with you."

She had a sad face whe she heard my sentence.

"Oh, I see... But wait. Aren't you living alone in an apartment?"

Crap! I completely forgot that she didn't know the fact that I was living together with Index! Before this conversation turned more complicated, I prepared myself to run.

"W-well then, bye!"

I dashed towards my apartment and left her alone standing there to watch my back getting further and further away.

"Wait you bastard! Why do you have to run away every time we meet?"

Luckily, this time she didn't try to stop me with her power. I continued to sprint to my apartment. When I arrived there I quickly climbed up the stairs, and then I banged on the door of my room.

"Index! You are inside, right? Open this door quickly!"

I heard footsteps from inside the room, and then the sound of the lock being opened. After that, Index came out from the room with a serious face.

"What's wrong Touma?"

"!"

I felt the stare on my back, and this time it had so much killing intent that I felt like my heart was pierced through. Without hesitation, I pushed Index in with me and dashed towards the room.

"Just let me in the room!"

"Kya! What's wrong with you Touma?"

The moment I entered the room, I slammed the door shut, and locked it tightly. I did several deep breathes to calm myself down. It took me several minutes to do it. When Index see that I had finally calmed down, she asked me about my situation.

"Were you being chased by a magician?"

"I don't think so. On my way back from school today I felt murderous stares on my back several times. I started feeling it on the middle of the way, so someone must be following me when he/she saw me in the city."

"Did you see or feel any magic, Touma?"

"Not at all. I didn't even see anyone suspicious around me at all, or someone with outrageous clothing. So I think it was someone from this city."

"Do you have any clue about who might be the culprit?"

"I have absolutely no idea..."

After that, Index and me had a discussion about who might be behind this.

* * *

[Kuroko's View]

I was lying on my bed, thinking about everything I saw this afternoon.

"That Touma bastard... How many women must he make until he feel satisfied? From cool type classmate to voluptuous elder sister type doing cosplay! He even lives with another girl wearing costume also! He even tried to seduce _my _onee-sama! I can't forgive him! What's so good about him? He didn't look like an achiever, nor a powerful esper at all! "

I was like this since the afternoon. I didn't know why, but I felt pain in my chest every time I thought about it. I felt super irritated that I couldn't concentrate on any of my homework. Even though I had quite an amount of homework, I just lied down on my bed and murmured to myself without stop. Then suddenly.

"Ahhh! I can't stand it anymore!"

Onee-sama threw her mechanical pencil to her bed, and stood up quickly. She put her hands on her sides, and stared at me.

"Can you be quiet? I want to do my homework, you know! Why are you talking to yourself like that since an hour ago?"

"Onee-sama..."

I woke up my body from the bed, and sat down. I looked up at her face.

"Well.. I have something that I am concerned about, and I couldn't stop thinking about it at all. So... maybe you can help me?"

She sighed, and sat down beside me.

"So, what are you worrying about, Kuroko?"

"Well... I have a certain man that I'm interested in..."

"Ehhh!"

"You're noisy, onee-sama."

"I always thought that you would say 'Onee-sama for life!' or something like that! I never thought that the day that you would take an interest in a male would come!"

"You're being rude, onee-sama. It's not that I don't have interest in male; it's just that I haven't met my ideal man at all."

"Oh ok... So, what's about that man?"

I knew that onee-sama was quite close with Kamijou Touma, so I thought of changing some of the details. If she knew that I had interest in him, somehow I knew that this conversation would become complicated.

"He is a colleague of mine, and has helped me a lot with my works and even saved my life recently."

"Hmmm... So, what's the problem with him?"

"Today when I saw him, I didn't know why but I suddenly hid myself from him and my face became hot too. Then, when I saw him from afar he was talking with many beautiful girls who looked very close to him. And I felt pain in my chest every time I saw him talking to other girls and when I think about this."

Onee-sama sighed, and stood up from the bed. She turned her body and looked down at me.

"Kuroko, the answer for that is simple. It's simply that you are in love and being jealous!"

Those words that I heard from onee-sama were like a revelation to me. At last I understood all of my actions today! Trying to dig into his profile, running away from him, tailing him, and even being angry at him talking with other girls.

I jumped out from my bed, and I put a big smile on my face.

"Thank you onee-sama!"

I put a big smile on my face. At the same time, I had already thought of several things for _my _Touma-sama!

"You're welc-"

Before onee-sama could finish her sentence, I used my teleportation to jump towards outside of dormitory to prepare for tomorrow. I smirked to myself, and shouted out loud in the midst of the night.

"Kamijou Touma-sama. You shall be mine! Wahahahaha!"

* * *

[Touma's View]

After I finished cooking lunch for Index who was still sleeping on my bed, I changed to my uniform and left my room for school. I yawned, and walked downstairs. When I was near the exit on the ground floor, I saw a girl with a brown twintail resting her back on the wall who looked like waiting for someone. I looked at her closely, and it was Kuroko. At the same time, she also noticed me and she waved her hands. Then, she jumped using her teleportation to my side.

"Good morning, my dearest Touma-sama!"

"..."

Kuroko smiled at me.

"Huh?"

For a moment back then, my mind was completely bank. It took me some time to completely understand the situation. First, me who was going to school as usual was waited by Kuroko who was supposed to go to her own school today. Second, Kuroko called me with the suffix 'sama'. Third, what's with that box that Kuroko was holding with her left hand! I completely couldn't understand the situation.

"Kuroko-san? What's with that 'sama' that you add to my name?"

"Hm? Touma-sama is Touma-sama, right? Nothing's strange with that."

"I see..."

I sighed.

"Oh, I almost completely forgot. Here."

She handed me the box that was wrapped with a cloth to me while smiling to me.

"What is this?"

"It's a bentou I made just for you. Don't open it until lunch, okay?"

After I took the bentou, Kuroko moved towards my left side and hugged my left arm. For moment back there, I felt two small protruding things squishing against my arm. After a few moment, I could identify the protruding things and I made the conclusion that her breasts were bigger than I thought.

Putting that aside, I was still unable to digest all these sudden changes and such I asked Kuroko about her intention.

"Kuroko-san? Why are you doing this? It's hard to walk like this, you know?"

"We're going to school together like this. Do you hate this?"

She said it with teary eyes. If you said like that, no men on earth could resist that! With some exception though.

"No, but... your school is on different direction than mine, right? Won't you be late?"

"No problem! I can use my teleportation to go to my school very quickly!"

"I see... Haaah..."

I took a deep sigh. There was so much that I wanted to comment on that I didn't know where to start, so I had given up the idea.

"Well then, let's go!"

Kuroko pulled my arm and I was forced to walk with her.

On the way to the school, I was still sorting out all these strange happenings that happened in this morning. Kuroko who suddenly called me with 'sama'. Bentou from her. And her attitude towards me. What in the world had happened to her? While I was thinking about that, I met the person whom I wanted the least to meet.

"Ah, Kami-yan."

Aogami waved his hand at me, and walked towards me while having that usual smile on his face. When he was just 5 meters away from me, he realized that I was with a girl who was hugging my arm tightly.

"Kami-yan, what's a Tokiwadai student doing here? And why is she holding your arm like that?"

"Ermm... Aogami, this is somehow hard to explain..."

"Ooh, I see."

He smirked and he began poking my side with his elbow.

"It's your new girlfriend, right? Even more, it's a Tokiwadai student! You happy bastard! Why didn't you tell me that you had such a high class girlfriend? We're not that strangers to each other right?"

"Like I said Aogami, it's hard to exp-"

Before I could finish my sentence, Kuroko touched Aogami and sent him to some place using her teleportation.

"Now the hindrance has gone, let's go to school, Touma-sama!"

She began dragging my arm with her.

"W-wait, Kuroko~!"

In the end, she dragged me the whole way until the entrance of my school. When we arrived there, everyone's looks at me really hurt. After Kuroko said goodbye, she disappeared in an instant because she used her teleportation to go to her own school.

I murmured to myself softly.

"What a misfortune..."

* * *

[Touma's View]

It was lunch break. Aogami who was sitting beside me was still wiping his body because apparently Kuroko sent Aogami to the sewer just below me in the morning. To be honest, he reeked of sh*t. But luckily, he was told to stand in the corridor throughout the morning because he was late for school.

Most of the people in this school prefer eating in the school canteen or buying breads from the canteen. I was also one of them; almost every lunch time I went down to canteen to buy breads as my lunch. Because of that, during lunch time only a handful of students stayed in the classroom to eat their own bentous.

When I was about to exit my classroom, I remembered about the bentou box that Kuroko gave me in the morning. I took a u-turn, and walked towards my table. I put all my books into my bag, and sat down on my chair. I took the wrapped bentou from the side of my table, put it on the table, and unwrapped the clothing. I slowly opened the cover...

"!"

I closed it immediately. For an instant, I felt like seeing something frightening.

I tried opening it again...

"!$*!^%*&^!*%!$%*&^#*$!"

The rice inside the bentou was covered with a thin layer of egg, and on top of it something really frightening was drawn using ketchup.

It was a big heart, with 'To my dearest Touma-sama' written above the heart symbol.

After I quickly closed the box, I looked around the class to see whether someone saw the frightening content of this bentou. If someone saw this, everyone would make fun of me for the rest of the year! Luckily, the few students who were in the classroom did not even looking at me.

I wrapped the bentou again, and I dashed towards the door. The reason? I wanted to eat it on the rooftop to avoid any eyes. I climbed up the stairs, then slammed the door open. I quickly turned my body, grabbed the door knob and locked it.

I took a deep breath.

I looked around the rooftop, and luckily no one except myself was here. I moved towards the corner, sat there, and rested my back on the fence. It took me a few moment to calm myself down and cool my body.

It took me some time; and during that time I realized how nice was the wind on the rooftop. When I couldn't feel the sweat on my body anymore, I unwrapped the bentou and put it in front of me.

After saying 'itadakimasu', I began eating the bentou. It was surprisingly delicious.

Just few minutes before the next lesson started, I entered my classroom to see another bentou box on my table a pink envelope on top of the box. I walked quickly, and took the letter from inside the envelope.

"Touma-sama, I forgot to tell you that I have prepared a dessert for you. The reason is that this dessert is best served as fresh as possible, so just now I used my teleportation to send it directly to your table. I hope you will enjoy it. With love, Kuroko (heart)"

I stared at the letter for a while.

"How the hell does she know my classroom and my table!"

Somehow I became scared of her.

I put the letter into my bag, and opened the bentou.

Inside there was a piece of frilly, cute underwear.

"Huh?"

I grabbed it.

"!"

It was still warm! And it was not my feeling but I could smell a sweet fragrance from inside the box. To put it in a word, it smelled like a female body!

"WHAT THE F*CK!"

I shouted out loud. Did she just took her own underwear that she was wearing, put it inside the box, and sent it to me just like that? Kuroko, how frightening!

"..." "..." "..."

"Kamijou-chan... I couldn't **sob** believe you **sob** actually do that..."

Komoe-sensei was already in the class. And even more, I completely forgot that this was my classroom with almost everyone already sitting on their own chairs! Komoe-sensei began crying, and everyone's stare at me was below freezing point. I could say that this was the worst time of my life. EVER.

"Crap..."

The only ones who enjoyed the situation were only Tsuchimikado and Aogami. Those bastards just smiled at me without giving me any help. There was no way I could explain this epicly awkward situation.

"Haha... Hahaha..."

I fell on my knees.

"How misfortune..."

At that very moment, I felt that my life just ended.

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

**

**Writer's Note**

Hi guys~! This is my first To Aru Majutsu no Index fanfiction that I write. I wrote this because I saw a possible flag that can be raised in the episode 7 of the season 2 of the anime. Then, I just put all those that I imagined into this piece of work. I hope you like my fanfictions. See you again in chapter 2!

P.S. Read also my Ore no Imouto fanfiction!


End file.
